Killbison vs Laser Pointer
by Hey kid wanna see a dead body
Summary: TF Victory. Killbison meets his match.


When the Decepticons working under Deathsaurus had spare time, they often had to find creative ways to entertain themselves. Killbison preferred to spend his downtime playing a game he called Smash Your Head Really Hard Into The Wall. It was in the midst of one of these games that he encountered his greatest nemesis yet.

He had just gone into a charging position when it appeared on the opposite wall. A bright red dot, twitching slightly, as if it were teasing him. Something about The Dot awoke a compulsion deep inside him, some program hidden in the depths of his processor that he had never been aware of. He knew immediately that he had to have it, at all costs.

With the speed of a fleeing Hellbat he struck, arms outstretched to trap it. He quickly brought his hands together, leaving only a small opening with which to peek inside and view his prey. To his dismay, The Dot wasn't there. He did a quick scan across the wall to find it a few feet to his left.

Clever.

He attacked again, using only one arm this time, and as he saw it flee to the right, used his other arm to try to catch it mid-flight. It moved slightly to the left. He was stumped. The Dot was a worthy adversary.

Desperation set in. Killbison jumped frantically across his room, always so tantalizingly close to victory, and yet never close enough. Soon the fierce battle could not be contained in the confines of his room, and The Dot led him into the halls.

Leozack wandered through the base, looking desperately for something to do that wasn't listening to Guyhawk listing all the creative uses he'd found for an ice needle. Guyhawk followed Leozack around, listing all the creative uses he'd found for an ice needle.

"Lemme tell ya, if you _really _shove it in the-""

"Do you hear something?"

Guyhawk stopped his assuredly horrendous prattle to listen.

Just as soon as they could clearly hear the fierce battle cry, they felt it. Killbison, in his tank mode, trampled over them like some sort of murderous bovine. Guyhawk shouted curses after him, while Leozack considered the choices he made that brought him to this point in his life.

Nearing the end of the hallway, Killbison felt a spark of anticipation as he just about cornered The Dot. But as he approached it quickly doubled back the way it came. And so Killbison reversed and set after it, once again barrelling over Leozack and Guyhawk like so much gelatine dessert.

The base was quieter than normal, leaving Drillhorn one edge. Normally he would welcome the silence, but he had a bad feeling. Deathsaurus had just been trying to convince him to stay with him in his chambers until Hellbat was back from some sort of scouting mission, but there was only so much grainy VHS porn Drillhorn could sit through. He was just about to retire to his own room when a familiar tank came charging down the hall.

"Hey, don't drive around like that inside, you'll get tread marks all over the floor," he barked.

Killbison didn't hear him. He wouldn't. He was on a mission. The Dot was there, sitting on Drillhorn's chest, ripe for the picking. It was now or never, he didn't have enough energy to fight for much longer. He would take his chance while The Dot appeared to be resting.

"See, it's not that hard, is it?" Drillhorn chided as he saw Killbison start to transform. It wasn't until Drillhorn was just about to turn into his room that he noticed the red dot shining on him. But it was too late. A whole host of terrible noises erupted as they collided.

Killbison scrambled to his feet, shouting "Who turned out the lights?" as he tried to survey the area through his broken visor. In his fury, he hadn't felt the safety hazard on Drillhorn's chest impale him. Which was probably for the best, but Drillhorn really should have known better than to have a spike jutting out of his person.

"The lights are fine, you need to get your eyes checked." Drillhorn paused. "I mean that, I'll get you to the infirmary."

"Wait," Killbison protested, "That bastard's loose in our base! I gotta tell the boss!"

With a comforting pat on the shoulder, Drillhorn pushed him in the direction of the infirmary. "I get the feeling he already knows."


End file.
